Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a leisure chair, and more particularly to a reclining leisure chair.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art leisure chair comprises a movable backrest 10 and a movable seat 11, which can be adjusted for reclining by a reclining mechanism. The reclining mechanism of the prior art leisure chair enables the seat 11 to move at the same time when the backrest 10 is adjusted for reclining. However, the back and the waist of a person seated on the prior art leisure chair are subjected to great stress in the midst of a reclining action.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reclining leisure chair which is free of the deficiency of the prior art leisure chair described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a reclining leisure chair comprising a base frame, a seat frame, a backrest frame, and a driving device mounted on the base frame to enable the seat frame and the backrest frame to move simultaneously in such a manner that the back and the waist of a person seated on the reclining leisure chair are not subjected to pressure.
The reclining leisure chair of the present invention further comprises a hassock frame which is pivoted with one end of a link rod. The link rod is pivoted at other end with the backrest frame in conjunction with a control rod. The backrest frame can be thus adjusted for reclining independently of the seat frame.